Lemon Drops
by MPAL Percabeth
Summary: One shot pairing of Albus and... Warning: boyboy pairing . Set before Harry Potter. #TeenageAlbus. Only constructive criticism please!


**Hey all! A new story to share. Dedicated to Anasua. Happy B'day!!!!**

 **Warning: mild boyboy refrence. Don't like it, don't read it.**

Albus entered the room and halted. He peered closely at the boy in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He frowned and questioned.

Sporting a deer caught in headlights expression, the boy's face morphed into a grin.

"What do _you_ think?" He waved his hands and responded with twinkling eyes. Albus groaned on observing the bits of dirty, melted things coating the other boy's fingers... chocolate.

"Exactly how many times have I told you about not eating those foul goodies. You _know_ they're addictive and _not_ good for your health." Albus admonished exasperatedly.

The boy gave an apologetic smile and proceeded to lick his fingers clean now that the cat was out of the bag. Albus made no attempt to shield his disgust at those actions.

"Can't you devour something more.. _normal_? Like pies and greens and whatnot?" Albus suggested with an infuriated edge to his voice. The other boy seemed to ponder upon it for a moment after smirking and promptly replying with a no. Albus groaned in annoyance. He had admonished the other boy over this nugatory matter a thousand times before but his words seemed to have no effect.

"Why don't you try one? Here." The other boy tossed him a sweet from his never ending collection. Albus raised his left brow in apparent displeasure. "A lemon drop?" He questioned with a trace of amusement. He was met with half a shrug as the other boy resumed to ravish off with another sweet.

Albus unwrapped the boiled sweet and popped it in his mouth grimacing at the sour taste that attacked his tastebuds.

"They're my favourites." The other boy informed delightedly.

"I still can't believe it. A _Durmstrang_ acting in such an uncouth manner. How will people even ever support you if you act like a 5 year old. Really now, I don't even know why I keep up with you."

"Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

Albus merely rolled his eyes.

"But that didn't answer _why_ I keep up with you" Albus pointed out.

"Cause you love me!" He smirked and replied.

Albus stiffened knowing that it was true. He refused to meet the other boy's eyes. He could practically hear him frown.

"What's wrong? Sorry... here, have Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans instead." The other boy awkwardly said rubbing the back of his head. Albus revelled in his displeasure. He swiftly caught the box that was thrown (with rather a perfect aim towards his head) at him, though he didn't open it yet.

Albus scowled with no real fury in his eyes and made a motion to storm out of the room to further torment the boy. Suddenly, just as he twisted the doorknob, a hand caught his wrist. Surprised, he turned to face the other boy in the room.

"No!! Please... please don't go. Are you really that angry with me?" The other boy pleaded with Albus. His lips had long started quivering and gave Albus puppy eyes which were a lot _better_ than an actual puppy's.

Albus' resolve crumbled.

"Okay." He softly whispered. The megawatt smile, not a grin, nor a smirk, but an actual smile the other boy shot him made his heart bliss and swell with an emotion quite unfamiliar.

Pulling the other boy on bed, they resumed their conversations. In the course of the next half an hour, Albus had consumed no less than 5 more lemon drops. The box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans remained untouched.

The next day, Albus opened the box of those blasted every flavour beans he admitted to be fond of and barely tolereable after debating with himself. He popped a green colored bean, shrugging and popped it in his mouth.

The effect was immediate.

His face grew a sickly shade of green and then he immediately paled. Slapping a hand over his mouth after spitting out the _vomit_ flavoured toffee, he sprinted towards the bathroom to empty his guts out. Curse Gellert Grindelwald and his obsession with sweets...


End file.
